


Save Yourself and Confess

by redlionspride



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Book of Nile, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character(s), Nile is Badass, Pure and Simple Whump, Save herself, Saving children, Sensuality, Whump, showering, taking out a gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: When children are kidnapped for ransom, the team come together to save them, but the old factory they were kept in collapses on Nile and Booker. Can they get out alright? How? And when everything winds down, will confessions fly or will they shuffle around each other still?Whump Fic with Happy Ending
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	Save Yourself and Confess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kinikmeme
> 
> Prompt: Booker/Nile - Whump Fic
> 
> That’s it. That’s my kink. I want you to take Booker AND Nile and beat the shit out of them. Confess their love for each other. That’s it. Thank you!

Children. Children were always the one thing that drew the Old Guard into something swifter than not. Children in danger and able to be saved? They were bound to pick up the case. That’s why when a friend of a friend leaked the information to James Copley, he leaked it to The Old Guard. 

The team weighed in on the case, each giving their answer to pros and cons of the case, the situation, and the fact that they weren’t positive where the information came from. The last thing they wanted was a repeat of 2020. 

In the end they took the case. 

Twenty seven children went missing one evening after school. The bus driver was missing as well. The bus hasn’t been found on any cameras or roads. Like it just vanished. The leads were crap, but the team did what they did best. They found them. 

An abandoned factory and warehouse, the bus was hijacked, which took the bus to this factory. The children were to be held for ransom, but the bus driver had better plans. The bus driver fought back, trying to protect the children. In the fight, the kids scattered through the building.

When the Old Guard found the driver, all was explained. A local gang had wanted just one of the children for ransom but kept them all to dole out slowly over time. The gang was well known for acting desperate and stupid for money. They patched the driver up and got her and an arm full of children out of the building, Joe leading the way, Nicky on the other building with his sights roaming for the creep kidnappers to return. There would be a fight for sure. 

In the first fight, the children scattered, some running up into the building to hide, others running out. Of the 27 there were still 8 children left to find. 

\-----

“Nicky, see anything yet?” Nile said on the radio, leading through the building, flash like up, gun put away so as not to scare the children. She wanted to get these children out before anyone returned to use them. Just eight more to find. 

_“Nothing yet. We’re still clear. Joe has most of the kids out and we’re loading them up. Do you three have any luck yet?”_ Nicky said over the line. 

_”Nothing on the lower floors. It appears to be all clear. I’m going to make a sweep of the exterior one more time, then head up with you two.”_ Quynh reported in on the coms, leaving Booker and Nile on the second floor to fan out and search. 

“Alright, we got this. Let’s make sure none of them are hiding up here. Send Joe back in when you can. Another set of eyes wouldn’t hurt.” 

_”Got it, boss._ ”. And the coms went silent again. 

“I hate this.” Nile whispered to Booker who was at her left and kept a light moving on the side. “They’re scared and we look like we’re going to attack them.” Nile griped, wearing the tac-vest and gear on. 

“It’ll be fine.” He said softly back, then called out. “We’re here to help. If anyone is up here, come out.” 

“Please come out.” Nile called out, the floor creaking as she stepped gingerly on it. It felt like it would fall in any minute. She started to undo her vest, dropping it to the ground. To look less frightening. If they were shot at later, she’d just take the bullets. This was fine. “It’s not safe in here.”

There was a hushed ‘shh’ and Nile’s flashlight spun to light it, landing on an old desk and seeing a foot. She made hand gestures to Booker, pointing it out, and started that way. 

“My name’s Nile. Erica, the bus driver sent us to find you. It’s time to go.” 

“We do not believe you!” A young boy's voice was heard. The foot moved away.

“What’s your name, kid?” Booker tried, a man to boy conversation might help. 

There was a long pause, before the boy spoke again. “Nicoli.” 

Nile nodded to Booker to keep going. He inched closer to the boy and the desk. 

“My name is Booker. We’re here to help. Are there any others with you?” He scooted closer to the desk. 

“Anna is with me, but we aren’t coming out.” The boy said firmly. 

Booker wormed his way around the edge, lighting up to children. Nicoli moved in front of Anna and glared. They were so young. Crouching down a few feet away, Booker held up his hands, keeping the light level. “We’re here to help. On my honor.” He said softly. 

There was the smell of urine and the girl whimpered, hiding behind the boy more. 

“We will not go like this. Not until we are sure it is safe. Not until…” Anna reached out to grab his sleeve, whimpering. They both spoke in whispers to each other, then the boy looked back to Booker. “It is very embarrassing for her. She does not want to move.” 

The little girl had clearly peed herself. Fear no doubt, and being here so long too. They were so young. “And you’re protecting her.” He said to the young man. 

The boy nodded, keeping himself between the two of them. 

Booker paused, sitting the flash light up between them. Nicoli grabbed it, hugging it to him like a weapon, the light going up still. 

“It’s alright. You can keep that while we’re in here.” He pulled the Velcro grip of his tac-vest off, tossing the entire thing to the side, then pulled his button up off, leaving him in a shirt. He offered it to the girl. “Here, put this on. No one will know.” 

Nicoli took it from him, turning to wrap it around the small girl. He whispered to her softly. “We can go now. Find your sister.” 

The little girl nodded, standing up and drowning in the shirt. The boy buttoned it up for her and then took her hand. He looked at Booker and nodded. “We can go now.” 

“Okay, you lead with the light. Come here, Anna. I’ll carry you.” Booker said calmly, scooping her up and taking the boys hand. “Now put the light on the floor and let’s see where we’re going.” He said, and started to lead them out, glancing back to Nile who gave him the go and moved to continue on. She would take the steps up to the third floor to continue searching. 

“ _Found Five more.”_ Quynh said over the coms. _”Taking them to the transport now.”_

“Booker found two and is coming out now. That leaves one more. Joe, I need a spare set of eyes here. Switch with--” 

_”We’ve got trouble.”_

“What’s going on?” Nile felt her heart sink. The kidnappers were coming back. There was going to be a fight. Nile just knew it. She just wanted to get these kids out of here. 

_”Run away truck, coming towards the warehouse.”_ Nicky responded swiftly. 

“Joe! Get Booker and these kids out of here! Get clear if you--” 

The building shook, rocked by something ramming into the warehouse doors. Something diving clear through them and into the abandoned school bus itself. The collision was great and hard and an explosion ripped up the inside of the warehouse and the upper factory floor shook. 

Nile kept her balance, but she felt the floor under her rock. Hands out she stood there a moment, breath held. 

“Report?!” 

_”Truck made it through the doors. Looks like it’s rigged to blow. Get out of ther--”_

Another explosion rocked the building, this time her floor started to drop. “Oh shit.” She started to run, to try to grab at a wall, a window, anything to launch herself out of the top floor of the building, but the floor under her ripped out from under her feet, and she went tumbling. 

Nile felt her leg snap as she hit the second floor of the factory, the debris from above falling in on her. It was fine. It would be fine. But then the floor above gave out more and she went sliding, and fell backwards, right into… 

She screamed, feeling it tear into her back, jutting through her shirt, through her back, into her lungs and out her chest. Impaled on fallen rebar. She felt her world darken around her, her breath lost and her body convulsing on the rebar. Her eyes stared up at nothing. Nothing. Not seeing part of the ceiling falling in on her. Pinning her down. 

Not seeing it because she died. Blood seeping everywhere, down over the flooding, the ceiling, the broken desk and broken factory floor Her neck was bent backwards as stone hit her in the head, keeping it tilted back badly. 

\-----

As the explosion went off, Booker grabbed hold of the boy, running the other way, carrying both Anna and Nicoli to the other side of the factory floor, hoping to get them away from the explosion as best as he could.

The explosion that followed was the problem. He felt it more than saw it. The fireball that lit up behind him. He folded the kids under him and dropped to the floor. Fire burned across his back, snarling at his shirt, melting skin and hair. He let out a cry of pain, feeling the burn, but protecting the kids from it. The glass in a window nearby shattered by the explosion, but the floor above was falling down. Gripping the children he tried to get them to the window, but something fell on him instead. The ceiling. Dropping him to his knees and hands. 

The ceiling pinned him down to the ground, something stabbed him through the back, cutting the little girl as well, but only barely. The kids were crying, and honestly, so was he. 

As things started to settle, he realized his back was the only thing holding much of the ceiling off of them. His arms shook and blood seeped down his burned back, the burns slowly regenerating, his hair slowly coming back. 

“N-Nicoli.” He said, gasping for air; a lung was punctured. “Put the light… in front of us.” The boy cried, shaking his head. “I’ve gotta see.” Booker pleaded. 

The boy turned the light, and just a small opening could be seen. The broken window was nearby. There was a big enough opening through the fallen ceiling to get the kids out. It was going to hurt them but they’d get out. 

“See the glass and window?” They nodded, the light was shaking. Booker felt himself fading, his arms shaking. He couldn't hold this long. “Nicoli. You have to get Anna through that hole and outside. It’s the only way out. You got to be the brave one here and help her through it.” 

“But the glass…” he said, scared.

“Use my shirt on Anna. It’s going to hurt, but you have to get out.”

Anna was crying. The boy was shaking, but he started to move. 

Booker gasped again, his earpiece still in his ear. He didn’t realize Nicky was yelling for them. 

“J-joe…” He gasped again, watching as the boy slithered between rock and stone. Pulling Anna along. He laid the shirt down and told the girl to climb over it, through the window. 

“Joe. North wall. T-two… kids. Window” and Anna was half out before one of his arms gave out. She screamed as a beam pressed down on her, but scrambled out the window, sobbing, crying in pain. 

The sounds broke Bookers heart, but he forced his arm to lock again, growling deep his shoved back on the crap on his back, blood running down his body “GO Nicoli I can’t… hold it much longer.” 

“What about you!” The boy said, tears streaking down his dust covered face. 

“Get Anna Safe. GO!” He pushed up more, the beam sliding up the wall to give the boy more room. He couldn’t see, but the boy dove out the window, into glass and to Anna. Booker could hear Joe, calling it the kids, running to them, and then… his body gave out. His arms dropped in, the layers of crap on top of him caved in on him and crushed his body under it. 

He blacked out almost blissfully instantly. 

\-----

Nile gasped for air, eyes snapping open and wide. She could still feel something through her body, her head tilted back and a pressure there. She tried to open her mouth but couldn’t get more than a small opening for air. 

She couldn’t hear anyone, and it took her a few moments to realize her earpiece was gone. Hanging and with that silence, maybe broken. 

She felt panic run though her body as she couldn’t move. Her arm had room, and it wriggled, shifted. She tried to use it to push the rock off her jaw and face. Knocking it to the rubble down on her side, but she was able to tilt her head again. “Fuck. Me.” She said in a pant, looking down to see three bars of rebar sticking out of her chest. “Oh lord….” 

Taking a breath she felt it sting, hurting. Her lung had to be punctured inside. She could feel every inch of her body go into shock. Immortal, sure, but hock was still a thing the body felt. Still a thing the body reacted to. That was good. The numb felt good. She tried not to look down, only up. There was a hole in the ceiling, where she could see some blue sky. 

“Help…” she called but no louder than a whisper. Oh god, it hurt to do that. 

She felt her head nodding, tilting down, tilting back again, and her eyes rolled, passing out once more. 

Dead. It would be a few minutes for her to try to regenerate again, but sadly with the rebar in her chest cavity she couldn’t actually heal completely. So every time she woke it was in agony and pain and then a mild case of numbing shock as she would fall back to death again.

Awake again, she looked above her and from above her more rubble started to shift. She saw a figure above her. “N-Nicky?” A pretty blond boy, but he was young. Not Nicky. The child hung on to the floor above. A young boy from the bus. Laying on the floor, looking through the hole, blocking the light and watching her. 

Her head fell back again and she passed out. Gone again. 

When she gasped to life once more she looked up, trying to remember what she saw last. “H-hey…” She whispered, then tried harder. “Hey!” 

The blondes head popped back out, blocking the sky once more; peeking down at her. His face was streaked in tears. His blue eyes stared. God, it must be the last child. She had been so close and yet so far. But ‘so far’ might have been better for him. He at least looked like he wasn't hurt. 

“You… okay?” She tired to ask, her brown eyes staring up at him. She kept losing so much blood. It hurt to breathe. 

The boy didn’t answer, but drew back to hide again. 

“Please… please don’t… don’t leave me.” Nile said in broken words, feeling her head drop once more. She had never done well ‘alone’ and right now was no exception. On top of that she didn’t want to lose sight of the boy. She had to get up and get him out still. 

She could barely breathe, and the hurt didn’t help. Coughing was the worst, and she couldn’t get the roofing off her enough to sit up off the rebar. God this sucked. 

“Worst way to die.. Up to.. date.” She mumbled to herself. 

\----- 

The charred back was no longer charred. But there was something pressing down into his spin now. Something in his back, in his chest. He couldn’t breath but he tried anyway. Sucking in a breath too hard and shuddering. 

His arm was broken, and with so much weight on it, it had no way to repair. The bone sticking out of it still. He could feel it trying, trying, trying, then snap, it broke again from the weight. He cried out in pain when it happened, and more rubble shifted. 

“Booker! We got you. Just… hang on.” That was Joe’s voice, and it appeared that Nicky was there too, digging and pulling shit off him. He gasped as something dug into his back more, and holy hell was there pain. The two men stopping suddenly. 

“Keep…. Going. Just get it off.” he said, and he could hear the way the other two must have looked at each other. They pulled on a bar and--Snap! 

Booker let out a blood curdling scream, whatever was in his back just snapped it. He couldn’t feel his legs now. He could barely breathe. 

“We’ve almost got you, Booker.” Nicky said, his voice flat. Cold. Not cold towards Booker but towards the situation. This was bad. He was focused now. 

Something else shifted and he cried out again, pain shooting through his body, his arm crushed in a weird way. He couldn’t feel his legs but something pressed into his back. “Oh god, fucking kill me.” He begged. Dropping his head to the ground, a pool of blood too large for a normal human to make was there. 

“We can see you, Book. Just hang on.” Joe said, and pulled more out the window, out the side. 

Something shifted and Booker cried out again. “Joe, P-please. _Please_. Mercy.” He cried out, eyes watering so badly he couldn’t focus. “F-for fucks sake, Mercy.” He begged. 

Joe froze, standing there with a stone of rebar in his hand, pulling it out. They were making it worse, they knew, but the more they removed the better it would be to get him out and able to heal. 

“Please….” he begged, his voice softening more. He was going to die anyhow, right? Just speed it up. The light from the flash light was blinding, and his gut had nearly emptied again. This was agony and he couldn’t stand it any longer. Had he had access to his gun he would have done it himself, but he couldn’t even move his hands. It was all agony. 

“Mercy, Ple--” A shot rang out. 

There was no more pain. 

Joe stood there, eyes wide at Nicky. The coldness on his lovers face said enough. “Let’s hurry before he wakes again.” Nicky put his gun away and grabbed more, pulling it, throwing it behind them haphazardly. Pulling more out and hoping to get to Booker before he woke again. Before his head regenerated from the bullet wound and he was in pain again. 

Joe felt pin pricks fill his eyes. Tears, but he fought through it. Nicky looked dead a head, hauling more wood and metal off. They both cut their hands and bled as they pulled crap out, but they healed as well. It was fine. What was important was to get Booker out before he woke again. Before they needed to shoot him again. 

Mercy was never an easy thing for the Guard, but there were sometimes that it was needed. 

\-----

Again Nile gasped, coughing blood and spilling it over her chin. She started to do that every time she woke up. 

The blonde head poked out to look down at her again, clearly still crying. 

“Hey…” She hummed softly, looking at him. “What’s your name?” She managed out this time. She thought he could hear her. Her body was numb again and she fought to keep her head up. 

“Sergey.” She finally heard his voice. It was small but it was there. The boy peeked down at her again. “Are you dying?” 

“A little bit.” She admitted, straining to hold her head up. “I’m… sorry. You shouldn’t see this.” 

“You stopped breathing.” He said, leaning over the ledge to look at her. He had blood across his face. A cut somewhere. For a moment all Nile could think was she let this child get hurt. She’d never forgive herself if she couldn't get him out. 

“Sergey.” She started, but her head fell back and she passed out again. Blood loss was bad. 

When she gasped awake once more, Sergey was gone. 

“Sergey?” 

“Here.” he said, leaning over again, crying. 

“Sorry.” She said to the boy, laying there and knowing she’d do it again. “You… need to tell me things. What can you see?” 

“Nothing. It all caved in.” 

It all caved in. “The roof too?” The boy nodded. “Fuck.” A pause, then “Sorry…” she apologizes for cursing in front of him. 

Her head fell back and things went black again. It took a few minutes but she gasped, jerking on the rebar. She took in a breath as best she could and. “Sergey?” She called looking up to the sky. Something fell beside her and crashed onto her chest, more rubble. “Oh god…” 

“Sorry.” The boy said, climbing down, his shoes slipping on rubble. 

“No! Sergey. You can’t… can’t come… down here.” She started to panic. Started to push now. Must save the boy. 

“It’s okay. I’m good climber.” he said, but whatever he said after went to def ears. 

When she woke again, the boy was pulling rubble off her, pushing it past her legs. He was crying again, and grunting, pulling. 

“No, Sergey. Stop. It could. Fall in on… you.” She warned. “Go back up. Safe there.” She gasped, eyes closing. “Friends looking… for us. Okay?” 

And she passed out again.

When she came to, there was a weight off her chest. It pressed into her side now, but it was off her chest. The boy had pushed the weights off of her, but now she couldn't see him. 

Her head lifted, and there he sat, eyes wide. Tears falling. He had taken the roofing off her chest, pushed it to the other side. He could see the three bars of rebar sticking out of her chest now. The blood everywhere. 

“Oh god, please, Sergey. Don’t look.” She asked, begging him to look away. She pushed herself up, crying out as she did. It hurt. It hurt so bad. 

And then small hands were at her arms. Grabbing them and pulling. She wanted to tell him not to, but his tiny strength was enough for her to help pull up off the rebar, just for her to die once more. Or at least pass out, slumped over herself. 

The boy reached out to her, nudging her, but she didn’t move for a few minutes. Her body regenerating slowly as it could now. 

When she gasped for breath this time she took an actual breath, full and painful, but her lungs were repairing. Her body was repairing this time. She felt someone petting her head. Petting her braided hair, very faintly. 

She felt so sick, but she opened her eyes to look. 

“My little hero.” She whispered and smiled at the boy. He pet her hair still, watching her face. “I’m sorry I keep scaring you. It’s going to be better now.” The boy moved forward and hugged her, wrapping around Nile tightly. She slid her arms around him in return and felt herself cry. She had been failing to save this boy, but not for much longer. “It’s alright. We’re going to get out of here. First, I need you to climb back up to that ledge. Okay?” 

He nodded in the hug, and slowly let go, looking up. It was a long way to climb. 

“I know you can do it. You’re a good climber. And I’ll help you up.” 

With some help from Nile, moving to standing her own blood puddle, away from the rebar, and balancing on some stones, she helped the kid up as far as he could, then stayed under him in case he fell. “That’s it, see? You’re the best climber.” She said as he got back to the ledge. 

\-----

“He’s waking.” Nicky said softly, leaning over Bookers body. He looked blank for the moment, staring at Booker as Booker started to open his eyes. 

“Hey there, buddy.” Joe said, leaning over him too. “Good to have you back.” 

Booker sat up, head spinning and a hand holding it. He hated a bullet to the head, but at least this was better than before. 

He rolled his knee, feeling them once again. His back was fine. He was outside of the building now. Everything was going back to normal. The pains going away as he mended. He moaned, stretching. “Thank you.” he said to both of them. “ _Thank_ you.” He said more firmly to Nicky, eye to eye. 

Nicky nodded, reaching a hand out to squeeze his shoulder. “I should have been faster, but you are out now. How do you feel?” 

“Like a ten ton truck hit me. I can’t believe a building blew up on me.” He said, then his belly sank. “Nile…” His head whipped around, looking for her. “Is she?” 

Joe looked away, and Nicky shook his head. 

“She was still in there when it fell. Quynh is looking for her while we dug you out.” Joe said, moving to stand. He offered a hand down to Booker, but the man was already scrambling to get up. In a panic. “Nile! I shouldn’t have left her on her own.” He gasped. 

“But then you wouldn’t have got the children out.” Nicky reasoned softly, trying to calm the man down. 

He blinked, then spun around to look. “The kids. Did they…?” 

“A bit scraped up and tearful, but they are out safe and with the others.” 

Booker slumped a moment, then moved. “Nile was on the third floor. Where’s Quynh looking?” 

“She’s scaling via the roof at the moment, trying to find a way in.” 

The three of them moved, starting to go for the building again, but then he saw the fire. It was taking down half the building, making it worse. The explosion took out the other side of the building all together. There was a fire creeping in now. 

“We have to find her.” Booker demanded, starting to climb back in through the window. 

\----

Sergey leaned over, offering a hand down to her. “I’ve got it, Honey. Just stay where you are.” 

The boy started to cough, waving his hand. “Smoke.” He said to Nile, looking over at the other side of the collapsed room. 

“The building is on fire. It’s going to keep coming so we’re going to have to move it.” Nile said and he nodded, trying to help again. 

Nile climbed, reaching up the debris, using it as stepping stones, some falling some not. She didn’t want to fall on the rebar again, that was for sure. “You’re such a brave boy.” She assured him, climbing. As she got to the ledge, her knees on it and straddled there, the boy lurched forward, hugging her again. 

“Brave Sergey. I’m so sorry you’re here, but I am so grateful you didn’t leave me.” 

He cried into her shirt, smearing blood on his face and not caring. She pulled him away and tried to wipe it off. “I’m getting you out of here. Don’t worry.” 

He nodded, then coughed. “Smokes getting bad.” And pointed. “I can see fire too.” 

“Nile!” Quynh called out form above, then swiftly got on the coms and said “I have sight of her and a boy.” A rope flung down to the two of them down. Nile grabbed it and started to loop it around the boy. There was enough to make it loop twice, to make a chair to carry him up. 

“Sergey. That’s Quynh. My friend. She’s going to get you down. She’s strong, trust her. She’s a good climber, like you.” She nodded and started to ascend. The rope being pulled up. He waved to Nile then started to cry again, jerking down as if he could grab her “Nile, the fire!” 

“Quynh. Hurry!” The boy moved higher, faster, and Nile watched as she saw the boy come up the roof. 

Quynh’s head popped back, and she called. “Give me a second. We’ll get you out.” 

Nile knew she couldn’t get her on her own, and the boy was there. The fire was getting worse. She coughed. 

“Get him _OUT_ of here.” 

“Not without you!” Quynh barked back, but Nile did something she had never done before. Especially never to Quynh. She barked out. “That’s and _ORDER!_ Get the boy safe first. I’ll be fine!” 

She was already moving. Trying to climb higher. Where she had been laying was smoking now. Smoldering. The fire was moving fast through the dry wood of this old crumbling building. She headed for the back of the building, climbing over rubble and trying to get farther away.

From above Quynh called again. “Catch!” And dropped her earpiece down. It tumbled, tumbled and… catch! She got it. Stuffing the earpiece in swiftly she continued her climb. 

“Who's still with me?” Nile said on the line. 

_”Nile! Holy shit, where are you?”_

“North side wall, back quadrant. I think… I think i can get out through the roof.” She was climbing, only to feel it start to collapse under her. “Shit… shit… not again.” She hissed, holding on. The entire thing dropping, flat under her. She felt it hit the second floor, then dropped further. 

She fell flat, gasping for air as the dust settled. Nothing stabbing her, nothing cut her. She was alive still. For now. 

Except she was in the fire. 

The coms was a light with yelling, from three men she expected. She held her head a moment and stood. The fire was around her, the smoke was choking. “This is going to hurt.” Then louder for the com. “I’m coming out the south wall.” 

_’You’re what? NO! That’s engulfed in flames!_ ” 

“Shit, shit, shit… time to save yourself. Here we go.” She hyped herself up, dropped the com so they couldn’t hear her, and started to run, to climb. Her hands met heated stone and she cried out, but she pushed on, tumbling down the roof and floor, on fire. She felt her skin burning. Her hair crackling as it caught a light. Her outfit melted, curling to her skin. 

It was excruciating.

But she kept moving. Her fingers felt like burned numb stubs, and she could feel her blood boiling. She could feel blisters breaking as she moved. She could barely hear herself screaming. But there was an opening. Though an exploded wall. 

She dove out of it, unable to breath, unable to feel anything but pain. She dove out of it and crashed to the ground, unable to move other than shave violently. Unable to get any further away. 

Booker dove in to grab her, Nicky throwing a blanket over her to snuff her out. Joe too helped pat her out, and Booker scooped her charred body up, dashing away from the south wall, away from the fire. Bringing her to a safe place and laying her down. 

“Get her out of this.” Nicky ordered, Joe already pulling her melted material off, melted cargo pants embedded in skin. Shirt gone and skin charred. They got her uncovered before her skin could heal around it. 

As her body regenerated, she gasped for air one last time, coughing smoke from her lungs. Nile let out a cry of pain as the regeneration process took it’s god damn time, but slowly, slowly it was getting easier, and soon she was rolled on her side, nude, curled up and covering her healing face with her hands. 

Nicky covered her with the blanket while Booker moved off to the side to lean over and heave. The adrenaline was too much for him, and seeing her like that had been enough to make him lose what little he had in him. 

\-----

The children were shipped out safely. The bus driver too was safe. Some had to go to the hospital, but they would be well taken care of. 

Quynh stood by, stoic as ever, holding a shirt and pants from the truck for Nile.

Nile sat in the blanket, off to the side, in the grass, still nude and not caring. That was the worst set of deaths she had ever had in her long, long lived life. 

And even the boys had never burned as badly as that before. 

Booker stayed crouched at her back, to the left, and ran a hand in a circle at her back. 

Nicky came up closer to them, crouching down before Nile. He reached a hand out to take her hand, soft eyes watching her carefully. “We need to get you home. We'll need to get out of here. It’s time to go.” 

Nile shook her head, moving to stand now. She didn’t care that the blanket fell off her, that she was in the nude at an old warehouse and factory lot. She reached out to take the shirt offered to her first, pulling it on snugly. “No. We’re not done.” She said darkly, taking the pants and jumping into them. Barefoot and not caring. She walked over glass and away from the building. “The Jobs not over yet.” 

None of them had seen Nile that dark before but none of them would argue that she was wrong either. The job wasn’t done yet. 

Joe grabbed the blanket and followed, throwing it into the rig. “I’m driving.” He said to Nile, making her stop before getting into the driver seat. His tone said there was no arguing it. She climbed in the driver side and moved to the passenger side. Letting him take lead on the wheel. 

The other three got in as well, Booker last, looking to Nile worriedly. He’d barely said a word since she woke up. 

“Find them.” Nile said to Booker, her voice dark and sharp. 

Booker jumped, pulling up the intel Copley had given. They knew where their compound was, and which gang it was. But the cops had nothing on them to pin it on them. That was part of the problem. “They’re not far. Records show they keep their nose clean on the surface, so they can’t be taken care of by local law.” Most likely they were paying someone off too. 

“Then we take them out.” Nile said flatly, and Joe started to leave. 

“Where are we going, Booker.” 

Booker seemed at a loss for a moment, then… started to give directions to the gang hideout.

They parked just outside a gate, a compound of warehouses and a hang out. There had to be dozens of men in view, working, while others were drinking and laying around. The warehouses were a front. They said they produced nuts and bolts, but they were a cover for drugs. Any time the cops came it was a clean and legit business though. 

The Old Guard didn’t play by those rules though. 

Nicky found a place to snipe. Joe and Booker took to Nile’s right and left sides, just behind. Quynh disappeared over the fence and was gone like a viper. And Nile took lead, charging in with no slowing down. This was not their normal mission. This was not going to be Nile trying to spare people and ending just the heads. This was a take them all out job. If they ran, they ran, but if they fought, they were going to die.

And some did fight. Some of the general factory workers took off to run, and they were spared, but anything that moved towards a fight was taken down swiftly. As were the Old Guard, as bullets riddled them to drop a few times, but only a few. The frantic scene of an Immortal standing up again and reforming their head and body was enough to put God into every man who witnessed it. 

Nicky stayed high, took out people who were trying to fight back against the others. Joe had his sword out, swinging and darting through a group of people like he was dancing. Quynh appeared and disappeared. Bodies were laced with arrows from time to time. Booker took shot after shot, lining up an impressive amount of head shots with ease. And Nile walked past most of it, shooting as she led, but heading right for the main building. 

Kicking the door in she stormed the place, taking bullets and shots. On her right, Joe danced and turned weapons back on people. On her left, Booker, returning fire swiftly to anyone aimed on Nile. 

As Nile approached, the boss stood, raising a gun and shooting her dead in the chest. She stumbled, wavered, waved a hand to stop Booker from shooting the man, then she gained her footing again. The man looked shocked that she was standing still. He raised his gun again to fire. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. She’s already pissed.” Joe said, his gun pointed to the man. 

“Not that it’s going to make any difference in the end.” Booker said, gun also pointed at the lone standing man. 

The man looked like he was about to shit himself. “What the fuck are you!?” he said in a thick Russian accent, eyes wide. 

“You don’t mess with kids.” She said, lifting her gun as well. 

“What. The fuck. ARE you?” He yelled this time, backing up from the three guns drawn. His hands lifted in surrender. 

“We’re Immortal. Are you?” And she shot the man, surrender or not, she took him out at the head, the body falling backwards. 

\-----

In the truck ride to their current safe house in Russia, Joe drove. Quynh sat in the passenger seat, feet on the dash. Nicky sat behind Joe, leaned forward and draped over the back of his seat, his hand resting over Joe’s shoulder, his chin on the other side, asleep. 

Booker sat on the other side, his arm wrapped around Nile who had taken the middle. She looked so tired. Where everyone but Joe and Booker slept, Nile stared at nothing. She stared right through nothing. 

Tightening his arm around her he pulled her close, trying to encourage her to sleep. He even said, very faintly. “Rest. It’s a long trip to the safe house.” 

Nile blinked, glanced at him then nodded, curling into his side a bit and using his shoulder as a pillow. 

But he still saw her staring, this time out the window. 

It was a long trip and they were all bloody and tired. By time they got to the complex, Joe parked in a hidden space and they were off loaded. Tomorrow they will leave Russia. For now, they shuffled inside to shower and change and sleep, perhaps not all in that order. 

Nile didn’t seem to take advantage of the shower right away. She sat on her own, while others milled about. Nicky made food while Joe stashed away weapons in this hideout. Quynh showered and changed, found a snack and curled up in her spot. 

“Hey.” Booker said softly as he crouched down in front of Nile where she sat on the couch, staring off and waiting. “You with me?” he asked as her eyes didn't focus on him at first. Then with that question, they did. 

She stared at him for a long moment, then blinked slowly, taking a long slow breath. “Yeah, I’m here.” 

“Are you sure? You seem to be miles away. Countries away even.” Booker asked, leaning forward to rest his arms on her knees, looking up at her. 

The two of them had been playing this long waiting game for years now. There was attraction there, but where one wasn’t sure of her feelings, the other was sure he would ruin her if she did get feelings for him. 

It was complex. Booker didn’t think he was worth having someone love him, and yet… 

Yet, when she was lost in that building, his heart fell. When he saw her dive through the fire, coming out in a charred lump of a blackened body… well, he broke. He couldn’t protect her, and he had promised Andy he would. He had promised he’d watch her and take care of her and not betray any of them again. To reach out and talk to her. 

He had promised Nile he would be there for her, and that was as close as he was going to get. But this? This was too much. Watching her storm out of fire and fury had scared him. He wasn’t worried that she would die in there and never return. He was worried she’d die in there over and over and be burned alive. 

And then she was burned alive.

He reached for her hands, pulling them. “Okay. Your turn. Get cleared up.” He said, but she didn’t move. He stood, pulling her hands to force her to her feet. 

Nicky and Joe watched the two of them from the kitchen, both clearly looking worried. He gave them a concerned glance, but only got a nod back before the boys went back to preparing dinner for each of them. 

Quynh watched as well, saying nothing. When Booker looked to her, she nodded to the bathroom, agreeing it was Nile’s turn. 

Booker pulled her along, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking her to the back hall, to the fair sized bathroom. He brought her inside and nudged her to the sink. “Nile, come on. The hot water will help.” He pulled out a towel and sat it on the counter for her. Then he turned to leave. 

Nile stood there blankly for a moment longer, watching him get her things. Then he was leaving. She felt her hand shootout, grabbing his wrist and pulling it. “Don’t go.” She said softly, brown eyes almost pleading. 

Booker was bloody covered still, and his turn would be last. He wanted to make sure she was taken care of. “Nile…” he started, but she interrupted. 

“Please. Don’t leave.” She said and moved closer to him, her hands squeezing his wrist and hand tightly now. She moved to lean into him a bit, then pushed the door closed behind him, keeping him in the bathroom with her.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t going far.” he promised, reaching to take both her hands in his. “I just want you to relax, okay. Get the blood off and unwind. Let me go get you some things while you shower.” He would go through her things and find clothing to change into for the night. That was all. 

She shook her head, no. Her hands snaked out of his, reaching up to start to undress him, pushing a bloody shirt up, tugging at it. “No. You stay.” She said, and pulled his shirt off over his head, Booker not seeming to protest this. He had lots of blood from bullets all over, but they all had been in the same state.

“Nile, you don’t want this right now.” He said, watching as she dropped his shirt in a pile of shirts to be burned. They went through so much clothing on jobs like this. 

Her hands moved to his stomach, then creeped up his body, just moving up to his neck, to his face. Her hands glided over his stubble and his jaw, touching him. “I thought you lost me.” She admitted, moving to drape her arms around his shoulders now, resting her head to his bare chest and leaning into him, suddenly so tired. 

His arms wrapped around her body, low and comfortable, holding her close. His words whispered. “I thought I lost you too. I shouldn’t have left you up there alone. Should have found you faster. Something. I’m sorry. I was trapped too until… uh, Joe and Nicky got me out.” He stumbled on words. Remembering he had pleaded for Mercy from the elder boys. She didn’t need to know about that. No one did. 

His arms tightened around her, holding her close as she clung to him. 

“No, you did as I needed.” She corrected him, her arms tight around his shoulders, her voice muffled against his bloodied neck. “You got those kids out. You were so, _so_ good with them, Sebastien.” She said softly, so impressed. 

“I barely got them out.” He corrected _her_ , standing there and just holding her, his head tucked down into her braids, eyes closing. “They were brave. I just barely got them out before…” 

“Were you trapped too?” She asked suddenly, looking up at him, eyes wider, studying him. 

Booker nodded, frowning. He couldn’t lie to her about it. A hand raising to brush at a bloody spot, flaking the dried blood away at her temple. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Tell me. Tell me what happened?” She asked, watching him carefully, his sad blue eyes seeming so much sadder right now. 

“It doesn’t matter. I got out and started to look for you. I would have destroyed that entire factory to find you, Nile.” He said so softly, his hand moving to cup her cheek. 

“You wouldn’t have found me. There was too much around me to dig through.” 

“No, I would have found you. I’d still be there looking. There’s no way I’d leave you there alone. I’d tear myself apart to find you, Nile.” He confessed, feeling her cheek rub into his dirty hand. 

Something about that broke her. She looked up at him, then turned her face into his hand to hide, a small choke of breath was given, and he felt more than saw the tears that fell so suddenly. Her eyes welling with them uncontrollably. 

He pulled her close again, feeling her cling to him, hiding her face into his neck and shoulder. He could feel the warm tears flooding from her eyes. The way her body shook under his tight arms, holding her to his body. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” He said softly, allowing her to break down, in private, just the two of them. 

He held her for some time, not moving, not pushing, just holding her and letting her get it out. 

“I couldn’t breath. I fell and got pinned on rebar. If it wasn’t for that little boy, I’d have given up, I think.” She confessed at last, voice breaking as she spoke. 

“I wouldn’t have left you there, Nile.” He said again, pulling her tighter by the shoulders to his body, curling down into her for a moment to engulf her shaking frame into a hard hug. 

“I didn’t know what to do. When I fell that last time, I just… I…” She cried again, pressed to his shirtless body. 

“Fire is a terrible way to go.” Booker said softly, drawing back and moving to take her face into his hands, forcing her to look at him. She looked so young at that moment. Eyes so wide and staring. “You did what you had to. And because of you twenty seven young children were saved. Because of you, every one of them got out, even the last missing boy. Because of you, a gang is gone, which will save countless others in the future. You did so good. But next time, let me _find_ you. You don’t have to save yourself all the time. We were coming for you.” 

“And let you get hurt more? No. I couldn’t wait any longer.” She explained, staring at him, eyes wet but not spilling anymore. She was growing more animated as well. Less distant. “It’s fine. It’s over. I’ll be fine, Sebastien.” 

His hands slide down her jaw, over her cheeks, thumbs pushing streaked tears away. God, they were a mess. Both of them were covered in dust and dirt and blood. They should have demanded the shower first, but he wouldn’t go until she did and she wouldn’t move. “Of course you’ll be fine. You're strong. This won't slow you down. Please, don’t let this hurt you, _mon cher_. You did such good today.” 

“So did you. You always do.” She said back, reaching up to his neck and pulling him down a bit closer, forehead to forehead. She felt his one hand wrap around the back of her neck as well. They had both picked it up from Andy, but it was a comfort. “I’m still with you.” She said, and sounded more leveled than before. 

“And I’ve still got you.” He said back, closing his eyes. 

After a moment he stirred, drawing back from her. “But for now, go take a shower. You stink.” He said with a faint smile now. 

It at least made her chuckle. That was better. She started to pull her shirt off and he turned to leave. Her hands stopped and she reached out to grab hold of his wrist again. “Don’t go.” She said again swiftly, looking up to him. “Please. Stay with me?” 

“Nile…” He started, looking surprised at her again. They had an intimate moment, but he didn’t want her hurt because of him either. “You don’t want this. It’s just the … just…” 

“The trauma?” She finished for him. She shook her head, then shrugged. “It’s not. I want you to stay. I’ve wanted you to stay, for some time. When I was alone down there I was scared I lost you. All of you. But this isn’t new. I want you.” 

Booker stood there, eyes down, looking worried. His sad blue eyes seeming to draw together, more firmly sad. “I’m… not worth your time, Nile. Not like this. You don’t want me. I’m… broken.” 

“Not to me. You’ve come alive since I’ve seen you return. You were so depressed before, but you barely touch a drop now, and you can talk about your past without the pain in your eyes. I know what I’ve seen. I know how I feel. You can’t tell me what I can and can't feel.” 

He blinked down at her, still holding her close, not letting go yet. “You’ve helped me become a better person, but I’m not the right person for you yet.” 

“So let me help. I want to grow with you. Please. Don’t go.” She said, reaching up to pull him down again, but instead of going forehead to forehead, she leaned in to kiss him, lip to lip. It was soft and tender, not pushy at all. Just something to get his attention. 

And it did have his attention, firmly. He kissed her back, just as softly, tasting the sweat and blood, the burn and dirt on the two of them. It didn’t even matter at this moment. Something about her kiss was still sweet. 

He felt her wiggling in his hold, her hands pulling at her shirt again. The kiss parted as she hauled the holey shirt off over her head. Bare chested and covered in dirt and soot and blood, and yet a beautiful sight to see. Booker stared at her a moment longer, amazed at the look she gave him. A needy look. This might be a terrible idea, especially so short after a trauma like this, but he could help himself. He moved forward, a bit pushy, and leaned in to kiss her firmer. A more passionate kiss. His hands creeped up her sides to hold her close to him as he leaned into the kiss. 

She leaned into it too, needy and wanton. It felt rushed but also as if it had been a long time coming. Her hands slide up his chest to his neck, to his jaw, cupping it, holding it as they kissed. She could feel him walking her backwards in the bathroom, and she felt her body hit the frosted glass door with a soft clang. 

As they kissed, his hand reached out and past her, searching for the knobs of the shower. Turning it on to cold, then hot, letting the water spray in a hard jet behind them in the shower. 

As he did this, he felt her hands reaching to undo his belt, frantically fumbling for a moment, then not. Finger pulling his belt open, then his button on his pants. As they fell, she moved to undo her own pants, working her way out of them as well, the kiss frantic and messy as they fumbled around with clothing. 

Underware were both shucked off by each of them, leaving them a dirty mess but naked. Nile leaned in to grab him for a firmer kiss once more, not moving just yet. Content to stand here, dirty but happy.

He kissed her back, but broke it with a huff, panting. “Shower. Now.” He ordered, leaning in to kiss her again. 

She broke the kiss long enough to say “Yes, sir.” And started to move backwards, stepping over the edge and into the large shower. A spray of heated water hitting her and making her jump. He was right there with her, not letting her go, but kept the frantic kisses coming. His hand reached to slide the glass door shut, then rejoined her body, walking her back to press into the cold wall of the standing shower. 

They kissed a bit longer, just standing there half in the spray of water and half out. It was Booker that broke the kisses again, pulling back and looking down at her body, groaning. “God, you’re beautiful.” He moaned, but he reached to her shoulders, pulling her to the shower spray. He turned her around to face it, putting her back to him. Then he reached a wet washcloth, left over from the others, and got soap. 

Nile scrubbed herself under the spray, sighing softly. It felt good, the warm water. 

What felt better was the washcloth being rubbed over her shoulders. Over her back. His touch was tender and slow, scrubbing her down slowly and letting her soak up the water. When he finished her back, he leaned down to kiss her shoulder, leaning into her body with his own, even if he wasn’t as washed as she was. 

She scrubbed her face and over her hair, feeling him kiss her shoulder so softly. She felt so aroused by this. It was sensual and tender. Then she felt his hand move the cloth around her middle, over her sides, and soaping up her belly. Running up her body and over her breasts. There was just the lightest of touch as the cloth washed her, as if they were something to worship. Then his hand moved up her neck. 

There was nothing sexual about it. He was just washing her, leaving kisses to her shoulder and neck once in a while. To the nape of her neck and the back of her head. 

When he got her mostly clean she turned, pressing her back into the front of the shower, letting the spray hit him. She pulled at the cloth in his hand, taking it. Soaping it up and returning the favor. Absolutely nothing sexual, but very sensual. Soft and tender, cleaning his chest and arms, shoulder and groin. She moved around him easily, clearing his back as well. She pressed a kiss to each of his shoulder blades. 

When she was done with washing him as well, she dropped the cloth to the shower floor, looping her arms around him from behind and nuzzling into his clean back. The water spraying over each of them. He turned, looping his arm around her, pushing her back into the wall of the shower and leaning over her. 

“Better.” He said softly. A hand sliding up and down her clean arm tenderly. The backs of his fingers barely brushed soft skin. 

“Much better.” She said back, looking up at him. 

“Are you feeling a bit better too?” Be asked, eyes less sad but concerned. 

She pulled him down again to nuzzle his cheek, kissing the corner of his lips and whispering. “Much better. Give me time and I’ll be back to normal again by tomorrow.” 

“But not too normal, yeah?” He asked, turning his head to kiss her again, tender and soft. His hand brushed down her side, over her skin but didn't touch her otherwise. 

“Not too normal, no.” She agreed, leaning up into his kiss. 

By the time they were done they had been in the shower spray for a good half an hour to forty minutes, the water starting to run cold at that point. He turned it off and opened the sliding door, stepping out to grab the towel and unroll it. Instead of handing it to her he pulled her out and wrapped her in it, turning her so her back was to him again. He dried her and wrapped her up, pressing kisses to her neck again. 

Then he got his own towel, drying himself off and hooking it around his middle. “Should have brought clothing in here.” He said, but shrugged. 

She shrugged too, wringing out hair braids with a small towel. “It’s not like I haven’t seen every one of them naked at some point.” 

“Mm, good point.” he said and his tummy rumbled, making him pause. 

She giggled at the sound, smiling more once again. “Same, actually. Let’s hurry up and get dressed before Nicky hears or poor whining bellies.” 

As the two of them left the bathroom, they had to go down the hall and towards the room they all shared for sleeping. Suitcases and duffle bags were stored there too. 

Quynh raised a brow as the two of them came out together, wet and freshly cleaned. She studied them for a long moment, then snorted, pulling a wad of cash out of her pocket, rolling to her feet and going to the kitchen to toss it at Joe. 

Joe raised a brow, looking over the cash and bundling it up. “Oh, did they?”

She nodded, and grabbed a slice of bread, walking off again. 

“Pay up, Nicky.” Joe said, leaning back with a grin. 

“They did not.” He said, peeking to see the two wet mercenaries walking to the room to change. “Huh. You think they did?” 

“Quynh just paid up. I trust her sixth sense. They confessed at last.” 

“Well shit. That bet is so old it shouldn’t even be payable.” He said with a grin, tossing his wad of cash to the other, leaning down to kiss his love on the head and pat his shoulder. “Be nice. Don't wax poetic at them already. It’s fresh.” And he moved to make up two dishes for Nile and Booker while they changed. 

“I would never wax poetic to anyone but you, my moon.” Joe said, counting his money and stuffing it in a pocket before anyone else saw. 

Nile pulled on a large sweater that belonged to Nicky at some point, the hood draped around her neck. She put on a pair of pink leggings and called it good. 

Booker pulled on flannel pj bottoms and one of Joe's old tank tops, sitting on the edge of the bed as he pulled clean socks on. “Fuck, it feels good to be clean.” 

“If I had my way you wouldn’t stay clean long.” Nile said slyly, pulling fluffy pink socks on that she stole from Quynh for the night. 

Booker looked up, blinked and… a flush crossed his bearded cheeks, but he smiled. “We need food.” 

“That is literally the only thing stopping me right now.” She said and winked, moving to leave the room to go to the kitchen. 

Booker watched her walk away, whistling softly. He had thoughts for years now about her, but he had never acted on them due to his own habit of not loving himself. Now he was watching her in a new light, worried this was just going to be a problem later, but he wanted to make it work. 

He followed her to the kitchen, hands sliding into his pockets and not looking at the two elder Immortals. He could tell Joe was smiling, and Nicky placed plates down for each of them. 

Nile seemed to be back to normal, and that pleased the boys. Joe stood up, reaching out to ruffle Bookers damp hair, leaning down to simply whisper. “About time.” And then wandered off to put on a game. 

Booker smiled, reaching up to rub at his cheek, shaking his head. Had they all known this long? Idiots. 

Nile and Booker sat there in silence, exchanging glances as they ate. They both seemed to feel better after their confessions. Maybe not a big step like ‘I love you’ but it was implied between them both.

They had time to figure each other out better as well. For now, he relished in the fact that he could make her feel better. 

And she delighted in the idea of not being alone anymore.


End file.
